Mission: The Ice Planet
Mission: The Ice Planet is a story about Boost team's expedition to the planet Nitronix where they face one of their toughest challenges yet. Plot Hero Factory has discovered a rather strange planet on the outskirts of the galaxy. From what research they can find, they originally concluded the planet was mainly composed of ice and was nothing but a barren wasteland. The only odd thing was that the planet itself seemed to spark with energy and caused other strange anomalies. The factory has dispatched a team of heroes to travel to and explore Nitronix for further investigation. The team, Boost team, will have to prepare themselves because the planet is not the uninhabited place it seems. Prologue "There are heroes coming sir, our plan is in danger." "Yes I know...they must not learn of the plan, or us." "I understand sir, but what if they do find...eh, hints?" "Then we must launch our plan into action soon...We must make them believe this planet is nothing, then we will destroy them." "Yes sir, and what of our agent in Hero Factory?" "...already on his way..." Chapter 1 - The Expedition "So let me get this straight, we're on our way to a relatively new discovered planet, where there may be dangers beyond our imagination, not to mention we could die there of unknown causes," said Prazz. Boost Team was seated in a ship on it's way to Nitronix. Leader Nick Boost sat in the cockpit with the pilot, while heroes Prazz, Basher, Dash, and Dart sat behind. "Yep, pretty much buddy. is that alright with you?" asked Titro, he sat across from Prazz, cross-legged with a chilled expression. Prazz took a moment to think, then exclaimed "alright, that's awesome!" and everyone laughed. "We're coming up on Nitronix," Said Boost, "better get ready, because it's going to get chilly." "Well that's just great. I don't know what I hate more, snow, or sitting crammed in the back of this hero-craft-thing," groaned Basher, "I'm dying back here." "Oh boy, this is like the time we discovered that other jungle planet we thought was Quatros," said Dart. Boost replied "Sure, except this time, we've been assigned to explore the planet," The ship continued to zoom through space, inching closer to the icy planet. The air turned frigid immediately as it entered the atmosphere. Frost began to form on the windows, and each hero gave a brief shiver. "Prepare for landing," said the pilot bot. The ship whirred and chirped nonstop as the pilot worked the controls. The rookies, Prazz and Dash held on to their seats for dear life, and the others did just about the same. Then the turbulence cleared, and the view of a snow covered landscape was revealed to the heroes. Snow swirled around as the ship settled onto the planet's surface. "Dang," Dash whispered as he looked out the window, "a dream come true." "Welcome to Nitronix boys," said Boost as he stood to open up the door. "Speaking of boys, how come there aren't any girls on our team?" asked Prazz. "Because if there was even a picture of a girl around you lot, you'd all be falling for her," answered Boost. A switch clicked, the ramp in the back of the ship opened up, and the heroes filed out onto Nitronix. ---- "They are here sir, they landed to the far southwest of us." "Indeed they have...our agent should be nearby as well." "And if not?" "If not what?" "If our agent didn't succeed in his mission...sir." "Oh, I know he accomplished his mission, his life depended on it." "Very well, sir, so what now?" "...we wait..." Chapter 2 - The Ice Planet The heroes began observing the land as they exited the ship to find an incredible view: a world of ice, untouched and empty, and free of heroes or villains. "''What an amazing scenery"'' said Dart, he took a minute to take in the icy breeze. A few of the others did so as well, then they were back to scanning the surrounding area. Boost stepped out of the ship after talking to the pilot, and felt relieved to see Boost Team ready to work. He called out to everyone saying "alright guys, the ship's not going anywhere, so let's spread out to cover more ground." "This place is amazing, sir!" exclaimed Dash, he then turned and picked up a handful of snow to test. "The only problem is there's nothing else around but snow!" said Basher. "Oh lighten up muscles." replied Prazz, and with that, the exploration continued. Hours later, the heroes returned back to the ship reporting nothing out of the ordinary, as far as they knew. They were heading inside when Titro called out "What was that?" Boost and Prazz went over to Titro and left the others inside. Titro was rooted to the spot, looking out in one direction with his binoculars. Prazz asked "What happened? Did you see something?" "Yes, well actually, I felt a really weird chill go down my back. Then I was frozen to this spot as I was turning to check. When I looked my vision went blurry and the next thing I knew, someone, or something, ran away in the distance." Explained Titro. " Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Could that have been a clue to the strange anomalies?" asked Prazz, for a moment he had a frightened look in his eyes. "Maybe, but it's impossible to search for it now," said Boost, "It's getting late...and there's heavier snowfall." Just as he said, the snowfall had picked up, and the wind was growing harsher. The icy buildup was making it harder for the heroes to stay functional. Prazz shifted a little and said "I think my circuits are freezing up, if we stay out here for too long, we'll all-""Shut down, yeah. We should head back into the ship and wait until morning." finished Titro. The other two nodded and Boost led the way back. "This is insane! How do we explore a planet that's nothing, and near impossible to be explored?" Basher said as Boost explained the plan for the next day. "We wait. I'm sure conditions will be better by morning." said Dart. The heroes moved lazily around the ship as they waited. The floor was littered with puddles of water and melting ice, and the lights grew dim as the solar energy slowly drained. ---- "Sir, I believe the heroes are on to us. They haven't done anything, they could be scheming." "Do you really think they would notice any trace of us within what...4 hours? No, they are nothing..." "Fine then, what about the agent, you said he'd be here soon...sir..." "Yes, he is near, X-Chill, you will go fetch him for me, right?" "Wha-where is he? Um, yes I will, sir." "Where else, out hiding in the heroes' ship..." Chapter 3: An Icy Encounter Part 1 The sound woke the heroes better than a bolt of lightning. A menacing grunt, a clank of metal, then an explosion that rocked the entire ship. Basher was up already, as he was on guard, but he was just as surprised as the others. "What is it? What do we do?" asked Prazz. "What eve is out there has us trapped in here like ice fish in a barrel!" exclaimed Dart. Dash replied in a confused manner "Ice what? Fish like you describe don't exi-" "Never mind that, it was an expression!" said Basher, "Do you see anything out there?" Boost and Prazz were up at the window, searching through the falling snow outside. Prazz replied "Nothing, at least not right here." There was a moment of silence before Boost said "Alright, here's what we're going to do: Basher, you and Dart get out there and scan the area, I'll be out in a moment, but be cautious, I don't want anyone hurt; Dash, stay here with the pilot, and keep the ship safe; Titro, make sure everything is still up and running here." "What about me?" asked Prazz. "You're.....you're out with us kid." said Boost. ---- Dart and Basher were out in the snow, scanning all they could. Dart called out "No heat signatures, not even a sign of a figure, big or small." "...ungh, nothing..." muttered Basher, then he suddenly felt memories flood his mind. Memories of snow and ice, death and guilt. He almost fell over in the snow when Dart rushed over to support him. "Hey, you doing o.k.? You don't look so cool, and that's saying something." said Dart. Basher took a moment to snap back, but then responded "Yeah I'm fine. Come on, we've got to search." Boost and Prazz joined the two as they continued to search. Time went by with no results, and the group traveled out further from the ship. Dart turned to look at the ground in front of him when he said "Woah, wait...there's something, something here!" with a bit of a studder. The others rushed over and Dart explained "Uh-um, there's something, maybe someone, under this spot, about the size of one of us." "How far down?" asked Boost. "A solid 2 to 3 feet down, don't suppose we have any drills eh?" joked Dart. "You know what, I got this, " said Basher, "Step aside tootsie-pops." With that, he stepped back and then punched the ground hard with his fist. Ice flew everywhere, as if an explosive had gone off, but that's not what surprised the heroes the most. ---- "Splitface?!?!" exclaimed the heroes. Basher and Dart had been thrown to the ground from the force of the blow. Prazz and Boost stumbled back in surprise. "Gaaah! You know, mmost peoplewould ask to knock, but this is ridiculous!" the villain yelled. Meanwhile, Boost took no time in barrel-rolling to the side and firing his datr shooters. "Gaah, pesky heroes, why can't we ever catch a break?" Splitface snarled, then dove straight for Boost as he was shooting. Prazz then took action, and threw himself into Splitface's wake. The two tumbled into the snow, and Prazz was able to cuff the villain. "Surprisingly easier than I thought it would be, heh..." Prazz exclaimed. "Aww man, not again!" said Splitface. "Ugh, I told you hiding on undiscovered planets was bad." "Well you know what, I suggested we hide on Quatros or Talos5, but noooo." "Oh just forget about it..." "Well you two can talk it over on the way back to the ship." said a triumphant Prazz. Just then, he suddenly twitched, and electrical shortages could be heard. Meanwhile Dart and Basher has gotten up during the small fight. Dart exclaimed "That's not good," he checked himself for the same problems "We've been out too long. We have to get back to the ship before we all freeze up." "Not again..." said Basher. Then the group began heading back towards the ship, which was very far off at the time. "So, Splitface was the one causing all the ruckus here." said Dart. "I guess so, just plain idiots being idiots. But how and what were they doing?" said Boost. Splitface spoke up inan angered voice "What? Strange things going on because of us? Last time I checked we had buried ourselves in the snow for the time being." Basher replied "Whatever, now shut up, you're starting to annoy me...even more than the freeze-ups i'm feeling now. At least we can go back and res-" Basher was cut off by an urgent message from back at the ship. "Boost, Dart, anyone, help! Something's gone wrong here!" exclaimed Dash, he was in panic and studdered with his words. "What's going on?" asked Prazz. Dash answered "The pilot and I are fine, but we heard something in the back, Titro may be in trouble, i'm going gto go see wha-" The connection went out. The four heroes exchanged looks, then began racing back towards the ship. Part 2 The mysterious figure sat silently in the cargohold of the ship. They have noticed something. He thought. Surely if it's X-Chill, they'll all be dead soon. He turned with a grin, then began to crawl towards the door leading to the front of the ship.'' Time to rendevous''. But then the door opened and Titro came through, the figure frowned. Ugh, that that's it, no more waiting. With that, he jumped out of the shadows and tackled Titro. Titro struggled, only managing to hit empty air and metal cargo cases, sending loud clanks throughout the ship. He had the hero pinned, he could end his life right then and there, but then he heard someone talking up in front. Well, can't have someone sending out a distress call, time to go. He hit Titro hard on the head and rushed out the door, closing it behind him. ---- Boost, Basher, Dart, and Prazz raced towards the ship, slowely getting closer. Splitface was dragged on the ground as Prazz trudged through the snow. They could see the ship in the distance, one of the windows was just broken, and a figure jumped out to meet a larger figure. Boost shouted "Hey! Who are you? Stop!" Unfortunately, like most villains would, the figures ran off, away from the ship. Basher and Boost then sped up, calling for the Dash and Titro. Prazz, Dart, and Splitfac lagged behind. Then suddenly, Dart tripped, falling flat in the snow. Boost turned to notice, but Prazz yelled "Go, just go!" "Uhh, might want to take a look back!" said Dart. Coming in the distance was a massive snowstorm. "Everyone, back to the ship, now!" Yelled Boost. Prazz picked up Dart and began sprinting with what energy he had left. "Wait, wa-wait, don't leave us, ju-just unchain us! Don't leave us here!!!" called out Splitface. Prazz looked back as he ran away and said "I'm sorry! I have to go!" The heroes reached the ship as the storm was seconds away. "Pilot, get us out of here!" said Boost right as he rushed in, until he realized the problem. "The pilot's dead." said Dash, he was pretty beaten up himself. Prazz then dove in, with Dart. He managed to say with what little breath he had "I'm sorry Boost...had to...leave Splitface..." "That's the least of our problem's boy!" said Basher, who was quickly barracading the ship. Boost was in shock, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Boost, we're out of time!" yelled Basher. Boost turned to the doorway to see the storm right on them. Together, he and Basher dove back as the storm hit. The blast sent everyone into unconciousness, and the ship was buried and out of sight by morning. ---- "Report." "The transmitter is in place, sir, we're ready." "Very good, you did well, Macronin." "Would've gone smoother if X-Chill here had made sure all the heroes were dead." "Hey, I don't think you would've survived without me." "Enough, now, about those heroes." "Excuse me sir, not to barge in, but I assume the heroes perished in the storm as well." "Excellent, then we won't be pressed for time..." Chapter 4: Understanding the Situation Boost awoke to find the ship was flooded with snow, and only a small area was open to move around in. He looked to his left to find Prazz and Dart laying unconcious next to him on the floor (or what was left of it). What have we gotten ourselves into? he thought. He continued to look around, noticing Basher and Dash already up and about. He also realized that the others had buried the pilot and set up a memorial, of course, it wasn't very well done since it was composed of ice and metal. After working out a few aches in his joints, Boost got up and went to alert the others that he was awake. Boost approached Basher, who was hard at work trying to break the surface of the ice from what looked to him like the entrance of the ship, now merely an opening to a frozen barrier. Dash turned and jumped at seeing Boost, but he quickly said "Oh, sorry to sneak up on you guys, are you two alright?" Basher turned and replied "Yeah, we're fine. Good to see you up. As you can see we've already...cleaned up a bit." The three went to sit on a pile of ice. "The ice is thawing out," Basher motioned to the spot he had been working on, "We should hit the surface soon." Boost answered "Good, thanks for sorting that all out you two. Unfortunately, this isn't our only problem, so we're going to have to figure out what to- hold on...where's Titro" Just as Boost mentioned the hero, the door to the cargo hold burst open, blasting snow everywhere. Out came Titro yelling "Hey! Intruder! Some idiot snuck up on me, knocked me out by hitting me on the head! Where the he- woah, what happened when I was out?" ---- Boost brought Titro up to date and explained the snowstorm, Splitface, and the mysterious figures. The other two gave their input as well, then Boost asked "Dash, you were there when whoever it was escaped. What happened?" The rookie took a minute to think then he began: Dash was sitting quietly in his seat, the pilot was checking the controls up in front. He watched the snow fall extremely fast outside, and said aloud "I hope the others are alright. This is an insane snowstorm." Suddenly, he heard a crash in the back, followed by the sound of someone coming closer. "Titro? Is that you?" he called. He thought What is going on here?. He started towards the door with his weapon raised, and noticed the pilot had grabbed a handgun from his seat. He quickly looked around to make sure nothing else was around, and the next thing he knew, he had been shoved to the ground and stomped on by a fast-moving figure. Then the worst happened, the figure jumped off of him, and slashed the pilot (who had fired only a few shots) in the chest. Dash was too battered to get up, and the murderer ran out the door. Soon after, Basher had arrived, Boost and Prazz running in after, and then the snowstorm hit. Dash finished his story, then left it to the others to make sense of it. "So, how the heck did a villain, yeah I'm calling him a villain, hitch a ride on our ship, fully aware of our mission to Nitronix, and get out all without any of us aware of him?!" exclaimed Basher. "Then I guess it wasn't Splitface, unless the two, or three counting that buddy of his." said Boost "Wait a second, Splitface was out there? Hmm, it's not like him to associate with others. He was probably just a coincidence." said Titro, "Wait another second, where is he now?" "I left him out there, I had to pick up Dart and couldn't take them both." said Prazz, he and Dart had finally woken up. Everyone jumped at his response. He continued and said "He's probably dead now." Dash stared and muttered "I couldn't save the pilot, there wasn't anything I could do." Boost patted them both on the back, saying "It's ok, we've all had that gut-busting feeling of guilt." "Well, now that we have all of that sorted out, we have new problems: one, there's villains on the loose; two, there's more than just us on this planet; three, we're stranded; four, our pilot's dead, and out ship is buried; and five, we don't have any communicators or electrical equipment." explained an angered Basher. "Well, we're not completely resourceless," said Titro, he then led the group into the cargo hold, then opened one of the multiple crates inside, revealing a number of materials the team would have used for their mission. "Tools, extra weapons, even single-use core rechargers!" exclaimed Prazz, the others looked in awe. Basher then called out in excitement "And best of all, a nice mini motorcycle!" Chapter 5: The Challenge Ahead Basher broke the surface of the ice with a solid punch. Soon after, the heroes began carrying out supplies and salvaging what they could. The remains of the ship were barely visible, and only the tip of the wing was visible above the snow. Morning had come, and to the team's surprise, it was seemingly clear of snowfall, as daylight lit up the landscape. "See, told you it'd be fine by morning." chuckled Dart. "Yeah, too bad we had to face a storm, and become stranded." grumbled Basher. "So...which way do we go?" asked Prazz. Titro replied "Well, our best chance is to follow that rogue villains, who according to our analysis, ran off in that general direction," he gestured towards a mountain range in the distance, "It appears they went due north, but that means nothing since this planet is uncharted." The heroes exchanged looks, then Basher said "Well how do we know the two didn't turn off a couple of miles ahead, or even die in the storm?" Boost replied "These guys obviosly knew we were coming, otherwise he probably would've picked an easier ride out of Hero Factory. We can bet at least one of them knows their way around, so you guys can think what you like, but this is our best shot." Basher sighed "If that's our only option for survival, so be it." Dash then replied "Well technically, there are several ways we can survive, one being us sacrificing one another to-" "Nevermind Dash" laughed Titro, then the others laughed as well. Everyone else nodded with approval, then packed what they could and set out towards the mountains, leaving their buried ship. ---- They traveled for hours, stopping every once in a while to rest, but just barely enough to really settle down. Soon the sky began to darken, and snow started to fall once again, only this night it wasn't so harsh. The heroes used what they could (mainly scraps of metal, wood, and dug out snow) to create a fort to stay in for the time being. Hours passed, everyone took turns keeping watch, but none of them really thought there was anything out there. As the team rested, they could faintly hear grunts and pounding sounds through the howling winds. Everyone got up, but Boost, who was on watch, told them to stay down. Of course, none of them listened and instead went over to check. They all looked in awe as a group of large creatures passed by, trudging through the snow without seeming to care. "They're Senthols!" exclaimed Titro, "Tall species, but completely harmless." The others stared as the creatures walked on, leaving a trail of footsteps. Even Basher was surprised to see natural forms of life. "I've only known of these types of animals living in extreme heat environments, but these are the complete opposite, Ice Senthols." said Titro, he then snapped a few pictures with his helmet's camera. "You know, maybe we have this all wrong. Maybe we aren't just here to explore, maybe there is a greater plot, but these Senthols remind us of the simpler things, not complex missions like evil plans of nefarious villains. We may not find our way off this planet, but it really is a place of wonder." said Boost, the rest of the heroes nodded, still in awe at the group now inching further and further away. ---- Morning came, and once again, Boost Team set out due north, still weary of where exactly they were headed. Another day passed, and still, they traveled and found nothing but open land. They were loosing hope, they were loosing supplies, and their pace was slowing. Basher was finally fed up with everything and yelled out "There's nothing, nothing at all, just like always. It's still what we thought before, A BARREN WASTELAND!" He was right, there was nothing but snow, mountains of ice, and more snow, no signs of life in sight. It had been so long that none of the heroes could even think to go back and try finding the group of Senthols. Boost spoke up and said "There must be something, anything, just...something..." If there was any hope of finding anything at all left among the heroes, it finally payed off, because Prazz noticed something out of the corner of his vision. Something was closing in behind Boost, fast. Apparently Basher had noticed Prazz's worried expression, he suddenly shouted out "Boost, behind you!" Boost turned just in time to see a tiger-like beast jump ad tackle him to the ground. It roared in his face as Boost grunted while trying to break free. Basher shoved the beast off with a mighty blow and quickly helped his fellow hero up. Meanwhile, Titro, Prazz, Dart, and Dash had surrounded the beast, all weapons raised. "Think it's friendly?" asked Prazz. "Well, judging by the way it's behaving, I would say no-" Dash was finishing his remark when the beast lunged at him. Prazz was able to block him and stumbled back, catching a glimpse of the creature's mouth and sharp set of teeth. Titro shot the beast with a single plasma shot. The animal then howled in pain, then turned and ran off back in the direction it came from. "Sorry, we didn't have any tranquilizer darts." joked Titro. The heroes regrouped, and quickly decided to follow the beast in hopes of finding more life. They packed up, at a much faster pace than before, and started jogging down the path of footprints. "Follow the beast, in hopes of finding more beasts?! Ah, what the heck, this is all going whack." said Basher. He then picked up the last of the supplies and went to catch up with the others. Chapter 6: Disastrous Mountains Part 1 "Mountains...there's always mountains..." sighed Basher. Boost Team had found their way to the mountains, where they lost track of the sabertooth they were following. Dart had been calculating the size of the mountain, and said "It's impossible to measure if nobody's ever been here to record it. I suppose it's, well I just don't know, thousands of feet let's just stick with that." "Well, you know it's bad when the smartest of us is stumped," commented Prazz, "I don't think there are any true safe passages around, or over this thing." "Hold on, what's up with the mountain summit? It's solid ice!" exclaimed Titro, "The snow must have built up and hardened over time." "Wait a second, shouldn't there be more free snow the further up? Otherwise this thing is just standing frozen in time. Ah, ugh, this doesn't make any sense." It took a few seconds for Prazz to realize the pun he had just made. "Well, whatever sort of reversed mountain-thing it is, I still don't want to climb it." said Basher, he shook his head in frustration. "Well if everyone's finished giving their thoughts, we can start our way up, and hope for the best." said Boost. He went to check the number remaining supplies, which was surprisingly still high. Meanwhile, the others took the time to sit and prepare for the brutal test to come. Titro was observing the mountain with his binoculars when he spotted something that caused him to check not twice, but three times. He had seen a person, for real, someone was laying on a ledge of the mountain, staring right at Boost Team. ---- Titro's discovery had him so excited that he fell on his way to alerting the others. He exclaimed "Guys, guys! There's someone on the mountain, watching us!" The others were up fast, desperate to have Titro's words ring true. Basher scanned the mountain, and called out "I see him! I really do! He's on the move!" The figure was on the move, climbing higher and higher from his original spot. "We'll never catch up to him, he'll be at the summit and on the other side within an hour or so." said Dart. "We go now, we can't just let him go. Maybe we can catch him if he stops at the top without knowing we're coming up." said Boost, he was ready faster than the others, and seemed to grasp the situation with far less worry. Prazz spoke up and asked "Think you can fly up there on your own?" "No, my jetpack won't have enough juice to get me up there, let alone back." Boost replied. Dash then said "Also because his jetpack could malfunction as he gets higher into conditions we aren't aware of-" "Oh come on!" said Prazz. He looked and saw the figure still climbing. Boost finally said "Well, let's go, that guy can be our salvation!" ---- An hour passed, Boost Team was climbing steadily up the ice cold mountain. They has already passed the ledge where their suspect had been. There they found only a few scraps of metal and equipment. Titro paused to look around and said "This is ridiculous, we're too tired, and we have a very slim chance of catching that guy." Still, they continued to scale to mountain and didn't rest until they found a place sturdy enough to stay. As they rested in an indent of the mountain, nobody spoke. Boost Team was exhausted. "Once we reach the summit, we should get a good view of the other side, and hopefully we'll find our culprit." explained Boost, the others only nodded before preparing to climb again. The next morning, the heroes had reached the summit, and were shocked by what they found. Part 2 "I'm starting to think we're meant to die here." said Prazz. The group stared out at a near exact replica of the landscape behind them. Snow-covered land stretched for miles, and it didn't help the team's motivation one bit. Boost sighed "Well, whoever we were chasing, they're out of our reach." The mountain peak itself was empty, no signs of the one the heroes were following. Titro sat on a mound of ice, as did the others, and said "He certainly knew we were on to him, so our chances were slim, but I'm surprised he didn't set any-" "It's a trap!!!" yelled Prazz. Swarms of spider-like creatures started to come out of what seemed to be the mountain of ice itself. They immediately began attacking the heroes. "Uh, ack, what do we do?" Dart called out. Basher grunted "Not sure, but whatever these things are-ungh! They sure put up a fight!" He then punched several creatures out of the air. "Down the mountain, now!" yelled Boost. The others made their way down, charging through the swarm of spiders. "Aaaahh!" screamed Dash, he ran for his life as numerous spiders closed in on him. Basher then jumped in and roundhouse kicked the creatures, then shoved Dash along muttering "Not on my watch." "There's too many to outrun!" exclaimed Prazz. He noticed Titro half buried, and ran to help. "We have to keep moving, fast!" Titro panted, Basher stepped in and said "You want fast, I have a solution!" He pulled out the motorcycle activator. Boost called out "Not the time, just run!" The heroes took what openings they could and split from the swarm, running as fast as they could. Suddenly, a faint rumble erupted in the distance. They looked bask to find the sound wasn't only from the mass of spiders, but not an avalanche had formed. "There is no way we are outrunning that!" screamed a worried Dart. Boost desperately searched for a place to hide. Thankfully, Basher exclaimed "Boost! There's an indent up ahead, that's our only chance, because we're loosing ground!" With that, the team made a mad dash to from what they could tell was a small cave opening downhill. Everyone was on the brink of panicking, racing through the snow with an avalanche of snow and spiders. They finally made it, but only too late. Dart and Dash had been caught and swept away, Basher almost tripped, but managed to meet the others. The remaining four stumbled down to the cave, just as the avalanche crashed behind them. The roar made things even worse, making everything else impossible to hear. Basher yelled as loud as he could "I can't believe we're doing this again, dive!" They all dove into the opening, and just like the snowstorm, everything was buried. Chapter 7: Question and Answer (to be continued...) Characters Heroes *Nick Boost *Prazz *Mark Titro *Tony Basher *Phillip Dart *Vincent Dash Villains *X-Chill *Macronin *Splitface Other *the pilot Trivia *This story was originally supposed to take place after the breakout, but due to three of the members: Basher, Dart, and Dash, it was set before *Boost was supposed to be the pilot, but it wouldn't have worked out later on in the story *The part when Boost explains the reason for there being no female team members was put in last minute *In chapter 2, Prazz addresses Basher as "muscles" which is ironic considering they are all robots *Splitface was originally planned to go along with the heroes *In chapter 5, despite finally finding other signs of life (and giving a fairly long speech), the heroes still lost hope *A Barren Wasteland was originally the title of chapter 5 *The sabertooth was actually supposed to be tranquilized, but a shot from one of the weapons was more reasonable *In chapter 6, Prazz's pun about the mountain being "frozen in time" was last minute, but fitting for his character Reviews This is pretty early on, but I think the intro was quite well done. You did not give away too much, which is good. However, be sure to keep it from getting too cliche, though. Another good part of this is that you have a rather wide cast of characters, mainly heroes. I find that this can be both a good and bad thing. So, be sure to keep your main character well developed, while the rest of his team are merely supporting characters! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 06:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) A nice start to the story, and a well put together plot. Like bub said, be sure to focus on specific characters, to keep the story running sufficiently. Other than that, don't stretch the storyline too long, as far as I can tell, the heroes are in a survival situation, and they aren't invincible, but you've done a pretty good job on that part. Overall, a really interesting first story! [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Everyone's' favorite B-FF!!!]] (talk) 04:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC)